Dark Blue
by You'veBeenJayed
Summary: Songfic song by Jack's Mannequin . Kyle's left alone at a dance. Who else is there to cheer him up than Kenny? K2


**So Friday night was the band banquet. It was so much fun! I don't know how to dance, but I do know the waltz (of course—easiest thing out there). So I danced for 2 slow songs and half a tango. xD Thinking back, I got this urging to write about it. But, no, this song wasn't one of them that were played. I can't remember what songs were (Thriller was one and so was We are the Champions, otherwise, can't remember any more).**

Kyle was bored, to say the least, but content. All his friends had inevitably abandoned him to the dance floor, but he supposed he was okay with that. It was his choice not to be out there anyway. He couldn't dance. As Cartman always said, Jews have no rhythm.

The music pounded off the walls with some wild music he'd never heard before. Some people he recognized, some he didn't, were doing all sorts of dancing. There was head-bobbing, definite grinding, and people just doing random things. Even the adults were having fun. He was surprised at how well Stan's parents could dance.

Kyle hadn't invited his parents. They were a little bent-up about this, but he was glad he didn't. They would've forced him to have even less fun than he already was having, not to mention ruin the night for everyone else.

Sure, some people had yanked him onto the dance floor doing some fast song and tried getting him to dance—namely, Bebe—but he always shook his head and walked off nervously. He had thought about trying to dance, of course, but there was no way he was going to embarrass himself like that. Everyone else could, but that wasn't his style.

Kyle spotted Stan dancing with Wendy. They looked happy enough, just like every else. She looked good in her dark purple slimming dress. Stan was handsome in his tux.

Even Cartman had a date tonight. He was dancing with some freshman girl. There were rumors about the two going out, but nothing was official yet. At the close proximity they were dancing, Kyle knew there had to be something going on. They were two steps away from making out right then and there.

_I have (I have) you breathing down my neck (breathing down my neck)  
I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition so  
I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come)  
Pick us up off the floor  
What did you possibly expect under this condition so_

Kyle's ears picked up the beat of the song. It wasn't slow, but wasn't too fast either. He actually enjoyed the new change of pace. Checking the time, he realized why. It was the last song of the night. People were trying to get in while they could, wishing for this night to never end.

He, on the other hand, didn't care too much either way. He was content sitting alone in his corner watching everyone else dance and act like idiots, but he wouldn't be all too sad to head home either.

Kyle sighed and leaned his head down. On the inside, he secretly wanted to join them in their dancing. He hated he had to be so…Jewish. No rhythm, no urging to just go all out. Who cared anyway? Nobody. Nobody but him.

"May I have this dance?"

Kyle blinked and looked up. Kenny was standing there smiling down at him. Did he just hear him right?

"What?" Kyle asked.

Kenny laughed and easily pulled Kyle up to his feet. "C'mon, dance with me. I've been dancing by myself all night and you haven't danced once. Let's go." Before Kyle could reject the offer, they were standing on the dance floor.

_Slow down…this night's the perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning 'till there's nothing but dark blue…  
Just dark blue_

"So what am I supposed to do?" Kyle asked, standing awkwardly with his hands at his sides. He felt awkward and a little out of place. Some people were watching them, surprised he was finally convinced to be out there with them.

Kenny kept up his white-toothed grin and got closer to him. "Well, all I know is the waltz. This is how you do it,"

The blonde instructed Kyle to put one hand on his shoulder and took his hand. Kenny put his other hand in the small of Kyle's back. Kyle glanced down at their touching hands, feeling a slight blush develop, thanking Moses that the only lights in the room were the strobe lights.

He'd had a crush on Kenny since freshman year…and they were almost Juniors. He'd never said a word about this to him and tried hard to never hint it. He figured Kenny was only into girls. The only one who knew about his crush was Stan, who always complained that he should just tell him. But Kyle was too shy to say anything. Besides, why ask a question when you already know the answer? Or so he thought he knew the answer.

_This flood (this flood) is slowly rising up swallowing the ground  
Beneath my feet, Tell me how anyone thinks under this condition so  
I'll swim (I'll swim) as the water rises up, the sun is sinking down  
And now all I can see are the planets in a row  
Suggesting that it's best that I slow down_

They began out slow and awkward. Kyle kept tripping over himself, mumbling quick apologies as he stepped on Kenny's feet. Kenny just waved it off and chuckled softly to himself.

"Relax, Kyle," Kenny told him. "It's just a dance. Feel the rhythm. All you have to do is move back and fourth. Follow my lead."

Kyle took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He felt better. Seconds into the dance, he began to get the hang of it. They swayed back and fourth, moving their feet in sync with the music and each other. Kenny never took his eyes off Kyle and Kyle never took his eyes off his feet, trying to be extra cautious not to trip.

Finally, he gained the courage to look to the side at all the other people dancing. Stan was nearby with Wendy, who had her hands around his neck with his around her waist. He smiled at Kyle and gave him a thumbs up before kissing Wendy on the cheek. Kyle smiled back, turning to face Kenny now and instantly regretting it.

"Wh-what?" he asked, heart leaping into his throat. Thankfully, the strobe lights were still a dull blue and the only think lit up in the room was the dance floor.

_This night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you_

_I said the world could be burning dark blue_

Kenny smiled down at him, nuzzling his nose. His crystal blue eyes softened considerably, matching his smile. "You look so good tonight,"

Kyle laughed awkwardly, blushing profusely. "Uh, th-thanks?"

"You know, you said you can't dance, but you're actually better than most of the girls here."

"I'm not a girl!" Kyle growled.

Kenny laughed. "I dunno. I could picture you in some of these dresses. I bet you'd look better than all the girls in this room,"

Kyle puffed out his cheeks. "I would not. I'm not wearing a dress, Kenny. I'm a dude,"

"I knooow," Kenny whined. "But it'd be cool anyway!"

Kyle squeezed his hand tightly, pouting. Kenny moved his hand a little lower than middle-back and he yelped. "Kenny!"

"What?" the blonde smirked flirtatiously.

The Jewish boy glared at him. "Watch your hands, Ken, or you'll need a hook pretty soon," he growled, secretly enjoying this. It was hard for him to not smile or laugh. He was beginning to have fun. Now he knew what the other kids were feeling when they didn't want this night to end. Too bad it was the last song. Why didn't he start dancing earlier?

"You're having fun now, aren't you?" Kenny asked hopefully.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, I am actually."

_We were boxing  
We were boxing the stars  
We were boxing (we were boxing)  
You were swinging for Mars  
And then the water reached the West Coast  
And took the power lines (the power lines)  
And it was me and you (this could last forever)  
And the whole town underwater  
There was nothing we could do  
It was dark blue_

Kyle and Kenny made slow circles, dancing through the dance floor. Slowly, slowly they forgot the rest of the people, the rest of the laughing and dancing and noise. It was their moment and it was just them in their own little dull blue world.

Kyle was much calmer than he had been earlier. His green eyes shone with excitement, matching with Kenny's own light blue ones.

They smiled at each other and moved closer, never losing their footing to the music. Neither of them were tripping over their two left feet anymore. People stopped bumping into them, because to them, those other people didn't exist. At least for this dance.

They began laughing. They knew they were both having the time of their lives.

_Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
Dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue_

The song was ending. Couple were making it last to the very last chord of the guitar, and so were Kenny and Kyle. They planned to make it last. Just each other in a world all their own, dancing and having a ball.

Before the song ended, Kenny slowed to a stop. Kyle stopped with him and cocked his head, feeling a little disappointed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Kenny shook his head, his blonde hair bouncing back and fourth. He cupped Kyle's chin in his hand, leaned down, and pressed his lips softly to Kyle's.

Kyle's eyes widened a moment before closing and kissing back with passion.

Even as the song ended, it still stuck with them and they danced in their heads.

_If you've ever been alone in the dark blue  
If you've ever been alone (you'll know)_


End file.
